


The Boy Made of Ashes

by Bensoloscalligraphyset



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensoloscalligraphyset/pseuds/Bensoloscalligraphyset
Summary: Have you ever written a prose poem about a fictional character at 11pm on weeknight?Anyways, it's short but I hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 4





	The Boy Made of Ashes

This is the story of Ben Solo  
A cherub with hair and eyes as dark as the inky void of space  
Within, he held perfect innocence  
Within, he held hopelessness and pain

This is the story of Luke Skywalker's apprentice  
A quiet boy filled with chaos  
A dreamy, distant child who longed for anchoring love  
Don't ignore his silent tears  
They will burn the earth, the trees, the sky

This is the story of Kylo Ren  
A suit of armor that Ben wore to cover his heart  
A sword that Ben held to ward off vulnerability  
A mask that Ben donned to shield his deep, dark eyes from the brightness of cosmic light  
A cape that Ben cocooned himself inside of until the winter was finally over

This is the story of Ben Solo  
The sunshine breaking through the clouds  
The story of finding home again  
long after you'd given up  
The rain quenching a wildfire  
And the seed hidden beneath the ash  
Ready to sprout


End file.
